3 Ans Plus Tard
by Mia048
Summary: Et si au cours de leur dernière enquête Booth et Brennan avaient passé la nuit ensemble? Qu'on serait les conséquences 3 ans plus tard?
1. Prologue : Une nuit

**Donc voilà, une idée que j'avais y a pas mal de temps de cela, je vous propose un début, juste pour connaître vos avis, la suite viendra, dans 2 ou 3 semaines, peut être moins, je ne peux rien vous promettre, ça viendra avec le temps. Mais j'espטre que vous resterez au rendez-vous, comme d'hab quoi.**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Une nuit<strong>

Brennan se réveilla le matin avec un horrible mal de tête et une main autour de sa taille. Elle avait ressenti une présence derrière elle pendant la nuit, mais espérait que ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Apparemment, non. En ouvrant un oeil, puis un autre, elle se retourna un peu et reconnu le second occupant du lit. Et tous d'un coup, tous lui revint en mémoire. La tequila, la suggestion, le baiser, le retour vers son appartement et puis son lit, où elle avait passée sa plus belle nuit de sa vie, même sous l'effet de l'alcool.

La soirée d'hier avait débouchée sur une fin qu'elle n'avait pas vue venir. Pour laquelle elle n'avait pas planifiée. Même si elle en était la protagoniste, elle n'avait pas pensée qu'il la prendrait au mot, surtout dans l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Tous les deux.

Délicatement et en s'assurant de ne pas le réveiller, elle se défit de l'étreinte de son amant d'un soir. Oui, c'était ça, amant d'un soir, et ça restera comme ça, parce que ça ne pouvait pas allez plus loin. Pas plus loin que ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Elle quitta le lit et chercha ses vêtements des yeux. Ils étaient tous éparpillés en partant du sol de la chambre et terminant leurs courses jusqu'au-devant de la porte de l'appartement. Elle remit son pull, pris son sac et s'apprêta à sortir, mais se retourna au dernier moment et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas sans aller sans un ultime baiser, un ultime souvenir de lui. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle fit son chemin vers le lit et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller. En s'apprêtant une nouvelle fois à sortir de la chambre, sa voix l'arrêta.

Elle se figea.

"Bones," dit-il, sa voix encore groggy par le sommeil.

_"Merde!" _Pensa-t-elle.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ça n'allait que compliquer les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Mais contre toute attente, elle se retourna vers lui, lui jeta un dernier regard suivit d'un "Je suis désolée" puis sortit en courant de l'appartement, tout en claquant la porte sur son passage.

Tout était fini.

Même si rien n'avait débuté, c'était pourtant déjà fini.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Oui, c'est court, mais comme l'indique le titre, ce n'est qu'un prologue. Allez lâchez vos réaction et impressions.<strong>

**Bonne journée.**


	2. 3 Ans Plus Tard

**Bonjour les copains ! Me revoilà****avec la suite de mon 'petit' prologue x) Ca a pas prit autant de temps que je me le suis imaginé****, ce qui est bien, autant pour vous que pour moi.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant, alors merci beaucoup.**

**Arroganz : Mais nah, ne t'arrache pas les cheveux, tu seras plus jolie aprè****s x) non je dé****conne, et puis la voilà****la suite, espè****rant ne pas te ****décevoir.**

**Fandebones : Vic, bah je me suis arrê****té****là****pour te faire de 1 languir un peu, et puis de 2 pour en sortir une meilleure suite.**

**Solealuna : La voilà****la suite Luna, j'espè****re que l'attente n'a pas é****té****trop longue.**

**Fabi4410 : La voilà****la suite, j'espè****re que c'est à****la hauteur de tes attentes.**

**Low-BB : C'est plus de la torture maintenant, et puis ce n'é****tait qu'une estimation, j'en ai mis moins de 2 semaines à****l'é****crire, je suis ****fière de moi-mê****me, tu sais x) Une fois, j'ai mis 3 mois à**** é****crire 1 suite :D **

**Ju'liette92 : Oh, une nouvelle venue, bienvenue à****toi. Oui, je sais, y a plus original, mais bon, on fait avec ce que notre imagination nous livre :D **

**Jenicool37 : Voilà****la suite, et puis bienvenue à****toi.**

**Audrey 1986 : La voilà****la suite, puis bienvenue à****toi aussi.**

**Gss45 : Une suite la voilà****, trè****s longue, ç****a je n'en suis pas si sûr :D **

**Avrildemai : Oui, je sais, et celui là****aussi:/ et puis pour le fait d'une nuit, je ne peux rien te promettre, l'avenir nous le diras, vu que j'é****crit au jour le jour, donc pas suite é****crite pour le moment, je ne sais mê****me pas o****ש ç****a va m'emmener toute cette histoire :D On dé****couvrira ensemble x)**

**BONES-NCIS : Voilà****la suite, et à****toi de me le dire, si c'est mieux ou pas :D**

**Et voilà****, Bonne lecture à****tous, et plus que 6 JOURS, tenez bon, parce que Jeudi prochain, bah ça sera la fê****te :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Un : <strong>

**"3 ans Plus Tard"**

3 ans plus tôt, elle avait décidée de quitter son pays suite à une nuit jugée être une erreur. Une nuit durant laquelle elle s'était sentit vivante plus que jamais. Durant laquelle elle s'était donné 100% à un homme pour la première fois. Pendant laquelle elle s'était sentit une femme aimée et non pas un simple objet sexuel pour assouvir son désir. Une nuit où elle avait fait l'amour, pas le sexe. L'amour au propre sens du terme, quand 2 corps ne font plus qu'un et brisent les lois de la physique comme il le lui avait dit un jour Booth. Et cette nuit-là, il le lui avait prouvé. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle elle avait pris cette décision.

3 ans plus tôt, elle avait décidée de quitter ses amis, et plus particulièrement sa meilleure amie. Angela. Après plus de 6 ans d'amitéי, Angela était devenue une soeur pour elle, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer pendant les coups durs, sur laquelle pleurer quand l'envie de faire le vide se faisait plus pressante. Même avec son habiliter à se mêler de sa vie sentimentale, un peu trop au goût de Brennan et ses goût dévergondés, elle restait une jeune femme soutenante, attachante, toujours souriante et avec un coeur énorme. En prenant la décision de partir, elle l'avait retenue. Mais après une discussion assez houleuse qui avait fini avec une Brennan pleurant dans ses bras tous en lui racontant ce qui c'était passé la nuit d'avant, elle l'avait soutenue et encouragée dans son idée de s'éloigner un peu. Mais elle ne savait pas que ça allait lui prendre autant de temps pour revenir à la maison, chez elle, auprès de sa famille et ses amis.

3 ans plus tôt, elle avait décidée de quitter sa famille. Son père. Son père qui s'était donné tant de mal pour se racheter pour son abandon 15 ans plus tôt. Il avait même tué pour la protéger, prêt à passer ses derniers jours en prison rien que pour rester près d'elle. Mais pour son propre bien être, elle avait pris la décision de partie, lui promettant de revenir le plus tôt possible.

3 ans plus tôt, elle avait décidée de quitter son travail. Le Jeffersonian. Son havre de paix. Sa deuxième maison en quelques sortes, le lieu où elle pouvait passer 1 nuit entière sans soucis. Mais ça, c'était bien avant l'arrivée de Booth dans sa vie. Tous se relater à Booth. Mais une fois devenu partenaire, il s'assurait qu'elle passait une bonne nuit de sommeil chez elle, dans un vrai lit, et non sur un canapé dans son bureau, ou pire encore, devant un squelette datant de l'âge de pierre. Il s'assurait qu'elle mangeait et interagissait avec le monde extérieur. Mais c'est du passé maintenant.

3 ans plus tôt, elle avait décidée de quitter son appartement. Sans pour autant le mettre en vente ou le louer. Il était bien trop précieux à ses yeux. Un appartement remplit de bons souvenirs comme de mauvais. Les nuits passaient devant des plats chinois à terminer les rapports des enquêtes bouclées, où juste en train de se relaxer devant un bon vieux film comme elle les aime, chacun assis à un bout du canapé, et bien plus encore. Tous ses moments, ses souvenirs constituaient son histoire avec Booth, l'histoire de leur partenariat. L'histoire de leurs vies.

Tous lui manquaient. Sa famille lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient. Son travail lui manquait. Son appartement lui manquait. Et Booth lui manquait.

Sa vie d'avant lui manquait.

C'est ainsi que aujourd'hui, 3 ans plus tard, elle prit la décision de revenir.

* * *

><p>Brennan, un petit corps callé sur sa hanche, posa le pied dans son pays.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ca le fait ou pas ? Laissez vos avis.<strong>

**Bonne journ**é**e et à** **la prochaine :D**


	3. Rien ne vaux mieux que d'être chez soi

**Bonsoir la compagnie, je suis vraiment désolé du retard que j'ai pris pour vous sortir ce chapitre, mais j'e n'ai pas eu une idée depuis un moment, et je sais bien que c'est cours, mais je ne suis pas doué pour les chapitres longs****,**** alors c'est ça ou rien****.**

**Et puis AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel feedback, je vous remercie vraiment de prendre le temps de commenter.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deux :<strong>

**"Rien ne vaut mieux que d'être chez soi"**

Angela se faufilait entre les valises et leurs propriétaires essayant désespérément de se faire un chemin dans la foule présente dans l'aéroport en ce Samedi après-midi.

Brennan l'avait appelé la veille pour lui annoncer son retour et lui demander de venir la chercher. Elles avaient gardé contact toutes les deux, se parlant souvent par téléphone mais se faisaient des Skype de temps à autre, ce qui permettait au moins de garder un contact digne de ce nom, mais ne lui avait jamais dit dans quelle ville elle se trouvait.

Après quelques vingtaines de minutes d'attente, elle l'aperçu enfin. Elle était là. Sa meilleure amie lui est revenue. Revenue chez elle. Là où sa famille et ses amis sont. Là où elle a passé la plus grande partie de toute sa vie. Là où elle appartient.

Angela courut vers elle, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait dans son passage et se jeta dans les bras de Brennan, qui avait un le corps d'une petite fille calé sur sa hanche manqua de tomber.

"Mon dieu ce que tu m'as manqué Bren ! Et toi aussi petite chipie," dit Angela en la lâchant et en prenant la fillette des bras de sa mère et commença à la bombarder de bisous.

"Tata, arrête!" Dit la fillette en riant aux éclats à la torture que lui faisait subir sa tata préférée.

"Alors fait moi un bisou," Angela marchanda avec la fillette.

Une seconde plus tard, un baiser sonore se fit entendre.

"Maintenant, arrête."

Et elle obéit, lui faisant un dernier bisou et la posant par terre.

Brennan observait l'interaction entre sa fille et sa meilleure amie, elles avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper, et ça valait autant pour elle que pour sa fille.

"Tu m'as manquée aussi Ange, beaucoup manquée," admit-elle, en reprenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, qui venait de déposer sa fille sur ses pieds.

Pendant 3 ans, rien que le faite de prendre Angela dans ses bras pendant un moment de doute ou de faiblesse lui avait manqué, bien sûr, elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps à parler lorsque l'envie de faisait plus pressant de parler à quelqu'un, mais ça ne semblait pas aussi réel que maintenant. Mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour, elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

Après un moment, elle la relâcha, et leva sa fille, qui était restée accrochée à sa jambe, dans ses bras.

"Viens, Ange, sortons d'ici, tout ce brouhaha et cette agitation commence à me donner la migraine."

"Ouais, allons-y, je suis sûre que Lilly a hâte de voir sa nouvelle chambre," dit-elle avec sourire et un clin d'œil vers la fillette.

"Angela," dit Brennan avec un ton faussement désapprobateur.

"Bah quoi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis sa naissance, j'ai bien le droit de la gâter, non !"

Brennan s'apprêtait à argumenter avec elle mais elle la stoppa en levant sa main.

"Ce n'était pas une question Bren, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire à se sujet. Je suis sa marraine, je fais ce que je veux." Dit-elle.

Brennan roula des yeux, se chamailler avec elle n'y changera rien du tout.

"Ah et puis sa chambre n'est qu'un début, je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu," lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

"Angela !" Dit Brennan irritée.

"Je t'en prie, ma chérie." Dit-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. "Allez viens, un certain petit garçon est impatient de te rencontrer Lilly," s'adressa-t-elle à la fillette tout en lui pinçant son petit nez, "et toi aussi d'ailleurs, il hâte que tu lui nommes tous les os de son corps," déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. "Avec son père d'un côté et toi de l'autre, vous allez faire de mon fils une vrai fouine !"

"Ah oui, comment va Hodgins ? Et Michael ? Il est rentré à la mater… "

Les deux meilleures amies sortirent de l'aéroport tout en se racontant les trucs importants qu'elles avaient manqués dans la vie de l'autre. Elles avaient bien 3 ans à rattraper, non ?

Décidément, rien ne vaut mieux que d'être chez soi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis.<strong>

**Bonne nuit et au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
